


No Hard Feelings

by Glade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Binary Harry, ace draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 00:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glade/pseuds/Glade





	No Hard Feelings

Their date had gone well, Harry thought, as Draco pushed them up against a wall to snog the living daylights out of them. Draco’s hip was digging in awkwardly so they shifted slightly to a better place, and then shifted again, trying to rub against Draco as Draco was doing to them. They shifted a hand down to palm Draco through his clothes, causing Draco to shift away awkwardly.   
“What is it?” Harry asked, moving their hand away.  
“I don’t have any hard feelings for you,” Draco said, then sighed at the lack of comprehension on Harry’s face. “I’m ace.”


End file.
